seastonefandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Seastone
The Siege of Seastone Keep took place on Friday, January 17th in the year 624 K.C. It was a long and brutal affair that resulted in the deaths of nearly all of Seastone's men-at-arms, and heavy losses to their allies as well. Ultimately, the Duchess and her allies prevailed, and Darius Longshadow remains a prisoner at Seastone Keep after his men were put to the sword. The Battle Although the battle was referred to as the siege of Seastone, the fighting never reached the castle, or even entered the surrounding town of Stonegarde due to the strategy employed by the Duchess. Rather than risk her seat of power and the lives of the civilians who resided in the surrounding town, Melysa Marawyn-Ashvale ordered Seastone's militia to destroy the single bridge that provided a direct route into Stonegarde, thus forcing her enemies to use the narrow, broken path that winds along the quarry for which the town was named. With the enemy forced to march uphill on broken ground, their advance was slowed considerably, and many believed that Longshadow and his men would never get their artillery into position. At half past eight O'clock on the 17th of January, battle was joined as Longshadow's Cavalry made a daring, and devastating charge against Seastone's militia. Whether pride or inexperience led him to do so, Lord Arryc Ashvale ordered the militia to hold against the charge, and what followed was a massacre. The militia was slain to the last man, and Ashvale was forced to pull back. Reinforcements from Lord Carhagen, troops from Captain Aretei, and archers on the ridge commanded by Lady Dawnsorrow, Sir Binor, and Captain Karwyn managed to cut down the remaining cavalry with only minimal losses. Sir Stephen Carter was captured by Lord Talrick Graydawn while attempting to flee the field. Furious at the loss of his entire cavalry, Darius Longshadow sent in his Kul Tiran sellswords, a fierce band of one hundred heavily-armed mercenaries. Lord Ashvale was unhorsed after charging into their front line, and was quickly set upon by a number of the sellswords. He was swiftly dragged to safety, and the battle resumed. The mercenaries nearly decimated Seastone's brave defenders and their allies, but were ultimately defeated by a combination of well-aimed arrow strikes, the tenacity of Lord Carhagen's Sentinels, and skill of the soldiers under Captain Aretei's command. Rather than allow himself to be taken alive, the Commander of the Mercenary Company (Hugo Whitmore) demanded that one of the defenders face him in single combat. Before Lord Ashvale could stop her, his wife answered the challenge with a swift attack, and the pair traded blows much to everyone's dismay. Tenacious as she was, Lady Muriah was little match for a trained killer, and her husband chose to intervene. Already wounded, and with little regard for his own life, Lord Arryc launched himself at the Commander, shoving his wounded wife aside and driving his longsword through the enemy's open mouth as he protested the interruption. Lady Muriah and her husband scarcely had a chance to recover before Longshadow himself marched up the hill with six teams of cannoneers. Having pushed back the defenders and finding himself on solid ground, Longshadow ordered a deadly barrage of cannon fire, which utterly decimated Seastone's guardsmen, and anyone else who stood in their way. The tide had begun to turn in Longshadow's favor, but his was to be a short-lived triumph. Ignoring Lord Arryc's request that she remain inside the Castle, the Duchess' shouts announced her arrival, and the cry of "For Marwyn! For Seastone!" was followed by a bold charge of Seastone's ten remaining horsemen, led by the Duchess herself. The cannoneers were cut down like blades of grass, and the Duchess' allies made swift work of the scattering footmen. Longshadow himself was captured before he could retreat, leaving only his faithful enforcer, Vholan the Terrible, and forty of his berserkers to menace the allies. Determined to see the Duchess dead before he was forced to retreat, the seven and-a-half foot giant of a man ordered his berserkers to cut Melysa down. With only Lord Carhagen's Tanari bodyguard (See Bitores Black)and a handful of men standing between her and the berserkers, many feared the Duchess would not survive the battle. They would all be proven wrong. Captain Aretei, Captain Dawnblade, and Sir Binor ordered their men to cut down the approaching berserkers, while Bitores Black and his handful of men stood between the Duchess and certain death. The berserkers were slain to the man despite their vicious onslaught, and what followed was a sight none would ever forget. Vholan challenged the Tanari to single combat after seeing his men fall to the others, and his prize so far out of reach. Motivated by rage, the half-vrykul giant launched himself at Bitores with the intent to beat him to death with his bare hands. The two men were similar in height and build, but Vholan's fury was not to be underestimated, and blows rained down upon Bitores like a terrible storm. The half-vrykul managed to get his massive hand around the Tanari's throat, and bit off a piece of the man's ear before kicking him backward into his men, who scattered immediately. Things were looking quite grim indeed for Bitores, and yet the man fought with a will of iron, turning the tables on his adversary just when it seemed all hope was lost. With a vicious headbut that shattered the bridge of Vholan's nose, Bitores siezed the advantage, and in an impressive display of strength, shattered the half-vrykul's spine before finishing him. The High Cost of Victory With the threat of the syndicate put to rest, and Longshadow a prisoner, the Duchess' lands were secure, and yet such a victory had cost her dearly. Seastone's entire household guard, and its militia had fallen in battle. Captain Karwyn would surely die of his wounds, and with only ten of her brave horsemen still standing, the Duchess would face the daunting task of rebuilding a force capable of defending her lands. Rewarding Her Allies Ever one to reward those willing to fight in her defense, Melysa bestowed the following rewards on her steadfast allies: Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Was given Harrow Hall in Alden's Rise Talrick Graydawn Was given Seagarde Hall in Alden's Rise Zephon Carhagen Was given Tower Watch, and unconditional access to Seastone's port Faoln Dawnblade Was awarded a fine, armored warhorse from Seastone's stable, a blade forged by its master smiths, and the honorary title of "Defender of Seastone". Captain Aretei Was awarded a fine, armored warhorse from Seastone's stable, a blade forged by its master smiths, and the honorary title of "Defender of Seastone". Sir Binor the True Declined a reward, but was given the hospitality of Seastone Keep itself, and the honorary title of "Defender of Seastone" Bitores Black In gratitude for his valor and tenacity well above and beyond the call of duty, Melysa dubbed him "Sir Bitores the Unbroken" and named him honorary Champion of Seastone. Category:Events Category:House of Marwyn Category:Duchy of Seastone Category:The Highguard Category:Arathi Highlands